A Pokemon Love Story:
by abbyboolovesyou
Summary: When Kasumi ,A great child battler, pokemon is tragicly killed, she shuts herself away from the Pokemon world for five years. Then, at 19 she is forced to return. What if while trying to get back at the top, she falls in love? This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

I had returned. After spending five years avoiding it, I had been forced to try again. I hated this world. After my first and best friend was killed, I didn't want it anymore. I wanted to live in a world without Pokémon. I put on my pink cloak and grabbed my backpack, and slowly headed out the door. The outside world was different. Bright shining colors, lively wildlife, and people wandering about. I walked over to my best friend's house and knocked on the door. "Come in!" A male teenage voice yelled. Slowly I opened the door and stood still. "Kasumi!" Hiroki yelled. I smiled brightly and waved. Hiroki was my best friend, ever since the first day of third grade. He supported me and brought me things from all over the region. "What are you doing out of your house?" He said hugging me. I laughed, "My mom is making try again." He gasped and looked at me. "What?!" I can't blame him for being mad. It was pretty surprising. I nodded and smiled. "Let's go together!! Yay! I'm so excited! Oh no! That means I have to pack more things, get more money! I'll be right back, sit down!" Hiroki said running off as usual. I sat on the couch and spotted a picture of Hiroki and I. Picking it up, I smiled. It was taken at my 19th birthday. Hiroki and I were smiling happily with our peace signs. His hair was orange, a dye I dared him to try out. His eyes were smiling happily that you couldn't see his pupils. He had his arm over me, who I thought looked horrendous. My hair was light brown cut up to my shoulders. My bangs covered my forehead. But my eyes were smiling too. Then I had a flashback.

"Happy Birthday!" My mom said handing me a present. I ripped the wrapping paper open and discovered a blue plaid shirt. The shirt I was wearing with shorts in the picture. "Happy Happy birthday!" Hiroki yelled happily handing my present. Squealing in joy, I held a cell phone. I cute one. It was my favorite color teal, and it has many cute emotions on it. Putting the picture down I patiently waited for Hiroki to come back. The TV in front of me blared the news. "What ever happened to child battler Kuma Kasumi?" Hearing my name I looked up. There it showed pictures of me battling as a child, with my Pokémon. The only Pokémon that I ever had become friends with. My Gengar. He was a physic Pokémon that my father gave to me before he died. I looked back on the memories. Anxiety had hit us. We trained as hard as we could and battled so many people. I was riding to Hearthome city with Hiroki, where the competition was taking place the next day. Then we were stopped by a group of teenagers. Then I saw flashes of fire, Hiroki holding me, while I was crying, and the teenagers laughing. I gasped as I snapped out of the flashback to find Hiroki shaking me. "Kasumi! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Tears were forming in my eyes. "Nothing, Nothing. I'm fine. Really." I said trying to smile it off.

Hiroki's POV.

She said she was fine. But in reality she wasn't. She was hurting on the inside. She remembered the day her Pokémon died, and how her life changed…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Who do you want to see Kasumi with? Hiroki? Or someone new?

And if not, should it be a love triangle? Also, please recommend to your friends!

Kasumi's POV

Hiroki put his arms around me. "Kasumi, you don't have to fake it. I know what's really wrong…" I put my head on is shoulder as the tears poured out.

-30 minutes later-

I stepped outside as Hiroki locked the door. The sun shined brightly and almost blinded me. "Ah. Ouch. It's too bright outside. Maybe we should go next time." I turned back to my house. "Ah, no you don't," Hiroki said grabbing my shoulders. "Come on. You can do this. Let's go." He walked beside me. Step by step we got closer to end of the town. I turned slightly, looking back one time. "Goodbye…"

When we arrived in Sandgem Town, Hiroki insisted that we visit Professor Rowan. We stepped into the lab, cold air blowing against me. Professor Rowan had his white lab coat on, his back to us feeding a Chimchar. "Professor Rowan!" Hiroki spoke, softly putting his hand on my shoulder. Professor Rowan slowly turned, revealing his face. The five years I left the Pokémon world, his hair had turned completely gray, and had grown a beard and mustache. "Ah. Yoshida Hiroki! Come here, how are you?" He slowly walked with his cane. Hiroki stuck his hand out and shook Professor Rowan's. "Well, who is this?" Professor Rowan grumbled. I looked down and said nothing. Hiroki playfully hit me on the back. "Uh, Professor Rowan, it's me. Kuma Kasumi…" He fixed is glasses and squinted. "My, you've grown up! Last time I saw you, you were only 10! What are you doing here? I never thought you would come here again!" I faked a smile and laugh. "I, uh. Wanted to try again." He walked over to the lab table and quietly took a pokeball out of a glass case. He motioned that we come to the table. "I believe this is yours." I quietly said. I looked at Hiroki confused. "Mine?" He nodded. "Yes, yours." Professor Rowan grabbed my hand placed the pokeball in my hand. "Call him out." He simply said. I turned around and threw the pokeball. A purple glimmer shone and almost blinded us. I opened my eyes, and there stood my Pokémon, from 9 years ago. My Gengar. I fell to my knees, tears in my eyes. How, How is he alive? I saw him die that day! Hiroki grabbed my hand , and held it. I sharp pain ran through my chest. "While you were in the hospital, we were able to revive him. But you never came back. He's been waiting all this time." He's been waiting.. all this time? All this time… he's been alive. And waiting for me…all this time…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I guess I went into shock, because I passed out. There I was, seeing my Gengar come out of it's pokeball, with that same purple gleam. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a empty room. A wet towel on my forehead, and Hiroki by my side. His head was leaned over, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open making a little snore. I softly laughed to myself. Hiroki was always a character. I sat up, and looked out the window beside me. The sun was going down, a beautiful mix of orange and red. Outside a boy and a girl were playing. The older boy was playfully chasing the younger girl. The mother smiled and grabbed their hands. Suddenly the father lifted the boy onto his shoulders. The family walked off smiling. Then and only then did I realized I was crying. I wiped my check, and removed my hand from the window. _I always wished I had a happy family like that… _My thoughts were interrupted by a gasp. "Hey! Kasumi! Are you ok?" Hiroki rushed to my side and grabbed my hand. "You dork, I'm fine." I said flicking his forehead. "You went out on me after Gengar went on a rampage. I was just holding you, and I thought you were dead!" He sat back in his chair. "Wait what?" I burst. "Gengar went on a rampage?" I felt my mouth fall open. Hiroki leaned in. "Do you not remember? You went over to touch him, then he started building up power and used shadow ball. Ruined almost everything in the lab." What? That is crazy. Why would he do that. My mind wandered. When I came back, Hiroki was waving his hand in front of my face and said, "Kasumi, earth to Kasumi!" In a sing songy voice. "Uh, sorry." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Hiroki barley got angry. But when he did, it could take forever to make up with him. I stuck my foot out and poked him in the stomach. "Sorry." He slightly grinned, and tugged on my foot. "Come on, let's go check on your Gengar." Hiroki said, helping me stand up. I slipped on my high top sneakers, (I hope you guys understand what I'm talking about.) and I carefully walked down the stairs. Professor Rowan was standing making some coffee, with the TV on the news. He walked even slower without his cane, which he probably put away when many people weren't around. "Professor Rowan." Hiroki spoke, leading me towards Professor Rowan with his hand on my back. "Ah, sleeping beauty returns." I stifled a laugh. We sat on the couch, and I looked around enjoying the welcoming home. "She's feeling much better now, so I think we will find a place to sleep and get going tomorrow." Hiroki stated. Professor Rowan nodded in agreement. "There is a place up the street that takes in travelers." Hiroki opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. "Thank you for your hospitality. I guess I am still not used to being in public." Professor Rowan shook his head. "Do not mention it. I would do anything. Oh, and tomorrow you should come pick up Gengar. He was just a little shocked today because he is still in pain from five years ago. Gengar believes you left him. He thinks you let him suffer that day and decided that he was too much for you. We've calmed him down a bit, but he may still be hard to cooperate with." I shook my head. "I understand. Thank you very much." Hiroki grabbed our stuff, and we left the small cottage. Slowly, we walked up the road to hotel. It was dark now, but fireflies flew around, and families walked home. The hotel wasn't very big, but it had many travelers stopping in. Hiroki asked for two rooms, he knew how I needed my space. And finally when we said goodnight, I opened the balcony door and stepped out. "Hello Kasumi." A voice said behind me. I quickly turned to see a dark figure hidden by a shadow. It came closer and closer, until I could finally see him. I backed up, terrified. What did _**he**_ want with me?


End file.
